Into the Night
by Lieutenant Axel
Summary: Gamzee/Terezi oneshot, based on the song "Into the Night" - Santana and Nickelback


Based on the song "Into the Night" - Santana and Nickelback  
I listened to it on repeat while writing the entire fic.-

"G4MZ33."

"wHaT's uP SiS?"

"1M W41T1NG."

The others began to play the drums, softly at first.  
The fire flickered, dancing to the rhythm, as they both approached it from opposite sides.

She wore red. The cloth draped loosely over her shoulders, hanging just above the bends of her knees, covering as little as possible, without exposing her. She was beautiful.

He wore his polka-dotted pants, and that was all. He was as casual as ever, even now. Even alone with her.

"yOu'Re mOtHeRfUcKi-"

She held up a hand to stop him.

"SHHH, 1 KNOW G4MZ33."

He smiled. The drums played louder. Her mouth split into a devious smirk, and her hips began to move side-to-side, at first slowly, and then in time with the drums. His eyes lazily drifted over her as she danced, waiting for the time to start.

The music picked up again, and he took it as his opportunity. He began to dance, swaying and twisting dramatically to the rhythm. She was so graceful compared to him.

Before long, their dances synchronized, their bodies taking over and their minds seeming to communicate telepathically, each telling the other their next move without saying a word. The others kept time with them, some with the drums, most with their hands.

The dance became a game. As he would circle around the fire, she would let him get just close enough to touch her, before leaping out of his reach.

The more she moved, the more he wanted her. Her body was the essence of his desire, and her movements, so poetic in their reflection of the lapping flames, were driving him to near insanity.

The cloth, swaying around her knees, hanging so loosely from her skin, held his gaze with every turn or twist she performed.

She knew. She could see the animalistic glint in his eyes through the reflection of the fire. His dance grew more passionate, and hers more taunting.

She stopped moving away from him, swaying and twisting in place, and he approached her, slowing his own movements as he danced in a close circle around her. He placed his hands, so gently, on her hips, and was surprised when she didn't burn him.

The contact lasted less than a second before she pulled away from him, turning to face him.

She said nothing, but her body, with a few quick sways and movements, said the words "Come get me".

His, with his own movements, responded,

"Gladly."

He continued after her, his body burning with desire as he watched her, lost in her beauty.

She swayed, dancing more in rhythm with the flames than the drums. She danced toward him for an instant, before turning and leaping gracefully over the flames, starting her dance again instantly upon landing.

He looked at her, a devilish grin crossing his lips, and followed suit, leaping over the flames and landing just in front of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his body.

She continued to dance. He could feel the ripple of every muscle, the tug of every fiber of her body as she swayed.

His eyes drifted down her body for only a moment before her hand grasped his face with a lustful force. Her lips met his, gently, but with the intensity of the fire beside them.

The kiss lasted but a moment before she, his fire, escaped him again, though this time to dance not away from him, but around him.

She slid her fingers across his chest gently, leaving a trail of heat along his skin. She stood in front of him, hips and body curving dramatically, imitating the licks of flame as she held up her hand, curving her pointer.

"Come here."

He approached her slowly, watching her carefully, and expecting her to leave him again at any moment, knowing he would dance after her.

He was instead greeted with another kiss. It was cooler, no longer burning like the flames, and said with every part of its being, told him everything she was thinking. Every feeling she had for him. It told him everything.

His arms snaked around her waist, and she stopped dancing.

The drums and those playing them vanished.

They were alone on the sand again, locked in their emotions, trapped by fire.


End file.
